ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jess Amazing
Jesse Albright (born April 20, 1982 in Las Vegas, Nevada) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Jess Amazing, currently working for Fearless Championship Wrestling were he is the leader of the stable Badd Company as well as a former FcW United States Champion and FcW Universal Heavyweight Champion. He was named "Jesse" after the famous outlaw Jesse James. Career Early career Albright fell in love with professional wrestling at a young age as his father and grandfather (William and William Junior) ran a Nevada territory independent federation. His father and grandfather quickly began to train young Jesse as Jesse would then find his monikor "Jess Amazing" in the Gateway Championship Wrestling promotion in 2003. He continued to run independent circuit across the United States, in GCW he held the X Championship as well as the Television championship. He later joined a more stable federation in the European Wrestling Federation where he would gain their Intercontinental Championship. In 2005 he was arrested on drug charges in his native Las Vegas, he was able to avoid any lengthy prison term, but, was placed on strict house arrest and probation which kept him inside the state of Nevada. He continued to make independent bookings throughout Nevada, but, for the next two years he would not make any significant impact in the sport of professional wrestling. In 2007, after he was released from probation he joined the Pure Aggression Wrestling promotion and ascended to near main event status by winning their Anarchy Championship. His stint in PAW, would be short lived as PAW was bought out by Fearless Championship Wrestling shortly after Albright had gained the Anarchy Championship. Albright continued to take independent bookings until he and the Fearless Championship Wrestling came to a contract agreement. After signing the contract with the FcW he would become one of the highest salaried superstars in the federation earning one million dollars a year, along with Colt "The 45" Sykes, "The Living Legend" Ryan Kilmore and "The Illuminatus" Fred Debonair and "The One Man Dynasty" John Cavanagh Fearless Championship Wrestling Albright originally debuted in the Fearless Championship Wrestling through a series of vignettes. Finally, Albright made his physical debut within the FcW when he attacked a young jobber by the name of Josh Davis. The following week on the September 10th, 2007 edition of FcW Monday Night Murder Scene Jess Amazing would make his in-ring debut against Josh Davis in what could best be described as a squash match, and that's putting it nicely. Albright would go on to have some minimal success at the beginning of his FcW career, until he struck his first amazing accomplishment when he defeated Andres Vega, Ricey 420, Punk Cherry, Cole Henry, Dark Angel, Jared McCallister, Robbie Priest and Calvin Reese in an over the top rope battle royal. Albright would go on to win the match up and earn a shot at the FcW United States Championship currently held by Ryan Kilmore that Sunday at FcW Conspiracy Theory. At Conspiracy Theory Albright would go on to almost take a loss from Ryan Kilmore, but, in the end of the match John Cavanagh would wind up interfering, hitting Kilmore on the forehead with a sledge hammer, which then allowed Albright to hit the That's Amazing and secure the victory and his first FcW championship belt. Although Cavanagh helped Jess earn the victory and championship, Albright was unaware of Cavanagh's involvement in the match up at the time. The month of October saw The Crown tournament. Albright was admitted in to The Crown Tournament, earning a first round victory over Daniel. In the Quarter Finals Albright would go on to defend his United States Championship against John Cavanagh, in a losing effort after members of The Coalition helped Cavanagh to secure the victory and the championship belt. John Cavanagh and then FcW Universal Heavyweight Champion Fred Debonair would attack the number one contender Ryan Kilmore. Kilmore would sustain a near career ending neck injury, Albright took advantage of the situation and was named the new number one contender. At FcW The Crown Albright would take part in one of the three main events. He would take place in a match for the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship against Fred Debonair. After a hard fought battle by both men, with several near falls for both sides, Albright would wind up connecting with the That's Amazing and scoring the pin fall victory to win the championship. Unfortunately for Albright this title reign would not come without controversy as Fred Debonair's foot had been on the bottom rope at the count of two. Albright had his first reign (in his career) as a World's Heavyweight Champion. Albright and the winner of the 2007 FcW Crown tournament, John Cavanagh immediately began to go after one another. On the first ever edition of Tuesday Night Tartarus, Albright squared off against Cavanagh's personal "soldier" Terry "Bam Bam" Williams. Albright would walk away with the victory via disqualification after Cavanagh would strike first blood of their feud with a mini bat attack. The following week Amazing teamed up with Robbie Priest to take on Cavanagh and Williams a match which would end in a no decision. The following week Albright would go on to defeat Cameron "Snub Nose" Taylor in a Hell in a Cell Match. The fans of the Fearless Championship Wrestling voted for the FcW Vote or Die Main Event between Cavanagh and Albright as an "I Quit!" Match. The match would move from the ring area to the parking lot where members of The Coalition would physically assault Albright. Near the finale of the match up it seemed as though Albright was on the path to retaining his championship, but, Cameron Taylor would lift Jess' valet Roxanne up for a chokeslam and Terry Williams would threaten Albright in to saying "I Quit" and losing the match up. After wards, Roxanne would wind up switching sides and joining John Cavanagh any way. In the month of December Jess would cash in his opportunity at a re-match for Cavanagh's Universal Heavyweight Championship. The last Tuesday Night Tartarus before a week vacation, Albright would challenge Cavanagh in an High Elevations(Ultimate X) Match. The match would go back and forth throughout, with Albright primarily remaining with the advantage. In the end John Cavanagh would retain the championship. For the last Tuesday Night Tartarus of 2007, Jess was scheduled to be teamed with Khris Young to take on the team of Prozac and Terry Williams in the first round of the New Beginnings Tournament. It was later changed due to Jared McCallister cashing in on his opportunity to change partners as Jared elected to team with Albright for the tournament, therefor Jess will be taking on Jamie McKnight and Cameron Taylor in the first round. Theme Songs *Fearless Championship Wrestling **"Sin City" by AC/DC **"WALK" by PanterA Managers/Valets *Roxanne *Lexa Championships & Accomplishments *'European Wrestling Federation' **EWF Intercontinental Championship (1x) *'Fearless Championship Wrestling' **FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1x) **FcW United States Championship (1x) **FcW Wrestler of the Week(2x) *'Global Championship Wrestling' **GCW Television Championship (1x) **GCW X Championship (1x) *'Pure Aggression Wrestling' **PAW Anarchy Championship (1x)